


Don't Eat Miles

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Don't Eat Miles

Don’t Eat Miles

Anon Prompt!-More Edmund stuff. (I paraphrased it. They said some other nice stuff in there but nothing relating to the content)

So....This is fic related to ‘He’ll Never Need To’, where Dan grills Edmund about whether or not he’ll hurt Gav but if you remember from the proposal fic, Gavin was freaking the fuck out worrying about Edmund. Stopped eating, stopped sleeping, so what if Dan knew about this when he came to visit for the wedding?

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“I now pronounced you husband and Enderman,” Gus said with a smile as Edmund and Gavin looked at each other. “You may now make out,” he said, laughing when Edmund, using some classy 50’s moves, dipped Gavin and kissed him, both men having smiles on their faces.

When they parted, they walked down the makeshift aisle they’d made in the warehouse of Roosterteeth, everyone standing and clapping. Gavin’s parents went up and congratulated them, Gavin’s mother hugging the men for all she was worth before mingling with the other guests.

They spent hours taking photos and having fun at the reception, but Gavin noticed that Dan seemed a little tense every time he looked at Edmund, like he was waiting for something. He would approach them but if a camera or a phone came out, he’d back off with a smile on his face as if nothing had ever happened.

Gavin ignored it but as the party went on, fewer people took photos and then Dan finally walked up to Gavin and Dan, giving his best friend a massive hug.

“I’m so happy for you B. Getting married and all that. Soon you’ll have a set of mini-Frees running around,” Dan teased, making Gavin blush and splutter while the dark haired Brit turned to Edmund.

“Hello,” he said simply. “Think the photos are done tonight?” Dan asked and Edmund looked around, seeing a definite lack of cameras and phones. He nodded and Dan gave him a slightly apologetic smile. “Sorry mate,” he said and then he pulled his fist back and punched Edmund right in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

“DAN!” Gavin shouted, but Dan crouched down next to Edmund, grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him three more times with very painful sound hits before releasing him, sitting next to the Enderman and looking at him. Edmund had a split lip and an angry red mark on his jaw but didn’t look at all surprised or enraged. He had an understanding expression on his face as he wiped the blood away.

“Dan, what the fuck was that?!” Gavin shouted, kneeling beside his new husband, running his fingers over the marks before turning to give Dan a withering look that made Dan jump back a little. Gavin was scary when it came to his Enderman.

“Gavin, it’s okay,” Edmund said, sitting up and giving Gavin a small smile before wincing. Everyone had crowded around them at this point, Kara pulling some tissues from her purse and handing them to the Enderman who took them and wiped at his face. “I deserved it,” he said and shared a look with Dan.

“No you didn’t, what did you do?” Gavin asked, taking the icepack Griffon had run to get from the freezer in the kitchen for Edmund’s jaw and holding it to his face.

“We had an agreement. If I hurt you, he hurts me,” Edmund explained.

“Granted, I said I’d shoot you and leave you to be ripped apart by wild animals but since he still loves you and would probably do the same to me if I killed you, punching you out seemed like the next best thing,” Dan said, sharing a chuckled with Edmund while Gavin just looked at them like they were insane.

“When did he hurt me? He wouldn’t hurt a bloody fly,” Gavin said and Edmund took Gavin’s left hand in his, holding it up so the Brit could see the ring.

“When I left to get this for you. That’s when I hurt you,” Edmund said.

“Four punches,” Dan said, holding up four fingers as he spoke. “One for when you stopped eating. One for when you stopped sleeping. One for making you cry. And one for leaving you alone,” Dan said, giving Edmund a look that made it clear that that was the worst offence.

“Dan, as nice as it is that you’re looking out for me, you don’t need to do that and you certainly shouldn’t be hitting my fia- Husband,” Gavin corrected with a smile, looking at his Enderman.

“Nope. I don’t need to anymore,” Dan said with a grin. “That’s Edmund’s job now. Congrats mate. You get to be the overly protective one in my stead. Also, Miles said Gavin looked hot in his suit,” Dan said, pointing at Miles who raised his hands and suddenly looked _terrified._ Edmund dropped the icepack and started growling in that scary Enderman way before he jumped from the floor and started chasing Miles across the room while Miles screamed ‘Tempterature, I MEANT TEMPERATURE!’

“Great. Look what you’ve done. Now I have to save Miles before Edmund eats him,” Gavin joked before it occurred to him that that may actually be a possibility. “Edmund! Don’t eat Miles!”


End file.
